


Sorry

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Discussion of Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Grimescest but yeah, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is having a hard time after filming the attempted rape scene in 4.16. Chandler comes by and they talk about it together, giving each other emotional support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarlGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlGrimes/gifts).



> So, I'm expecting to get at least some negative feedback for this pairing since a lot of people have problems with RPF. For this story there's nothing sexual going on between the two guys--they're just talking. But I really like the idea of these two interacting (have you guys seen the Youtube videos of interviews??? pls)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, throw me a comment if you like it or don't like it, I'm curious to know!! <3
> 
> Also, I have no idea how the set works. Do they have trailers? Where do they stay during filming? Idek, but hey, it's a story.

Andrew was sitting in his trailer. It had been a long day—now around 4 in the morning—and he was too worked up to sleep. He kept replaying the scene he had just filmed in his mind, the taste of raw meat and fake blood still lingered in his mouth. Obviously it had been fake, but he didn’t feel that way. He’d done brutal, intense scenes before, but this one was harder to stomach.

Seeing Chandler writhing and struggling on the ground had been painful to watch. Of course he’d used that to fuel his portrayal of Rick, but he still felt uneasy. He wondered if Chandler or any of the other people on set had felt as affected. Chandler? Norman? Danai? Keith—the one who’d had to pin Chandler down? Andrew just couldn’t let it go. It had been an incredibly emotional and necessary scene; Rick and Carl’s character development would be drastically altered, especially with what he knew would come next. But he didn’t have to like it.

Andrew had gone from practically buzzing with adrenaline, riding on the approval and admiration from his fellow actors, to almost shaking. He could get neither the sounds nor the expressions Chandler was making out of his mind. After “cut” had been called, he’d stuck around to feign nonchalance, nodding at everyone before disappearing. It was late, he was tired, and they understood.

Taking a shower hadn’t helped because he could still feel the phantom dirt and blood on him. He’d brushed his teeth twice already… The man wouldn’t be able to sleep which made it convenient that there was no shooting scheduled for the morning.

He paced up and down his trailer, feeling enclosed and anxious. Andrew never wanted to think of anything so violent happening to Chandler. Maybe it was fatherly instincts transferring from his character, but even so, he felt protective of the teen. It had to have been taxing for the boy to perform that scene, Andrew figured. There was no way he wasn’t at least slightly affected. Andrew wanted to forget it even happened, cringing at the thought of the scenario actually being real.

 

Andrew winced when a knock sounded on his door, “Come in!” He called, quietly, but loud enough to be heard. He watched the door to see who entered. He rearranged his facial expression so it wouldn’t be obvious that he was internally falling apart.

“Hey, Andy. Sorry, I know it’s late…” Chandler greeted, his fatigue showing obviously on his features.

“Hey, bud. It’s okay, I can’t sleep anyways,” Andrew replied, moving towards the small sitting area in the trailer, gesturing for the boy to sit. “What’s on your mind?”

Chandler sat down, fidgeting, not making eye contact, “Just wanted to see how you were doing. You left kind of fast, after…”

Andrew leaned forward, balancing his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his hand, “Oh.” He considered lying, but he felt like Chandler genuinely wanted to know. He seemed on edge himself, “To be honest with you, I’m not doing well right now. The scene-“ He shook his head, leaning back on the couch, “It was intense. Too much,” he admitted.

Chandler’s eyes flashed to him, a few questions burning in them, but he just nodded.

“How are you, Chandler?”

The boy shrugged, “I was fine at first, but now, I don’t know,” he said.

“I’m proud of you. It would’ve been difficult for anyone,” Andrew complimented, a tinge of weariness tinting the words.

Chandler smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes entirely, “Thanks. You were incredible. I couldn’t believe how good you were, Andy.”

Andrew ran a hand through his hair, “I appreciate it. You were the real treasure though. It was so realistic that I-“ he paused and changed the direction of his words, “Some of the best acting I’ve seen, truly.”

Chandler blushed and looked down at his lap, but then he looked up at Andrew, “What were you going to say?”

Andrew sighed, “I can’t get it out of my head. I keep thinking of it actually happening, and it won’t stop.”

The teen continued to fidget, “Me too.”

“I understand why it had to happen. For the show. For us. But I wish it wasn’t so damn hard to forget. We’ve done emotional scenes before, but I can’t shake this one,” Andrew admitted to the boy.

“When I first read it, and uhm thought about it, I didn’t think it would be bad. I just saw it as another thing I had to do, like, I don’t know everything we’ve already done. But when he was on me,” Chandler paused, catching his breath, lip trembling, “I don’t know,” he finished.

Andrew put a consoling hand on the boy’s shoulder, “It’s okay, love. We can talk it out, you can tell me your thoughts,” Andrew encouraged. He didn’t know if he’d crossed the boundary calling Chandler “love”, but a term of endearment could be everything. He felt that strongly about the boy anyhow, their bond having been important to him for 4 years already.

Chandler leaned into the touch, obviously trying to pull himself together. He smiled at Andrew briefly, acknowledging what he’d been called. His expression was almost tormented, “I can still feel him,” he admitted, looking away. “The whole time, I knew it wasn’t really happening, but I couldn’t breathe. Or move. It’s dumb. I’m sorry.”

Andrew closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them, “Don’t apologize. It’s serious. I’m glad you came to me. Even when I was watching, it looked so real that I was genuinely angry. Frightened for you. I had to leave right away because it was painful. I should’ve stayed to make sure you were okay.”

The boy nodded, wiping his eyes before any tears could fall, “I’m glad you were there at all. Knowing you were there helped. If you weren’t… I don’t know if I would’ve been able to do it.”

He pulled Chandler in for a hug.

 

“What if that happens to me for real?” Chandler asked, bright eyes looking into Andrew’s.

“It makes me sick to even think about. I would do everything in my power to prevent that, but if it did…I know that you’d be strong regardless of whether it was attempted, or it happened. I could only hope I was with you so I could give the person what they deserve.”

Chandler smiled, appreciating the man’s words, “I’d totally fight them off. Pull a Rick.”

Andrew laughed, “Ahh. I bet you could,” he paused. “I think the best we can do is just accept that we performed well and hope it does what it’s supposed to do for the show. I suppose there’s no point in worrying about it.”

The boy nodded in agreement, “Thanks, Andy. Talking to you really helped.”

“Any time. I’m just sorry that it was hard for you. If I was upset, I couldn’t imagine what it was like for you.”

Chandler shrugged, “I don’t know, man. You were the one with blood and guts in your mouth.”

“I bet you loved that,” Andrew grinned.

“Obviously,” Chandler agreed.

They were silent for a few seconds, Andrew realizing he still had his hand on the boy’s shoulder. He kept it there.

“So now what?” Chandler asked.

“Don’t you have to get home?”

“Not really, my parents knew I’d be late, so I said I’d sleep here and be home tomorrow.”

“I’m staying here for the night as well,” Andrew said, “Although it’s practically morning.”

“Could I stay here?” Chandler blurted, “Sorry, that was rude. I understand if you say no. I just-. You really helped me out tonight, and I kind of what to be around you just in case I get bad again.”

Andrew looked confused, “Of course you can, it’s no bother. I’d be glad to help. Why don’t you take the bed and I’ll just sleep here?” He suggested, gesturing to the small couch in the sitting area.

“I’m not going to kick you out of your bed, Andy. I’ll take the couch.”

“I wouldn’t allow it,” Andrew argued politely.

Chandler furrowed his brows, “Well we could share? I don’t know if you’d be okay with that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Andrew asked, tilting his head.

Chandler shrugged, “What time you wanna go to bed?”

“Now, probably,” the man smiled.

 

Andrew got up, turning off the lights in the room they were in, and making his way to the back of the trailer where his bed was. He was glad he could be of some comfort to the boy, and similarly that the boy could be of some help to him. As soon as Chandler had walked in the door he had felt better. When the boy’s enthusiasm and energy came back as his mood improved, Andrew found himself happier.

“I have some shirts in the closet there, if you wanted,” Andrew offered. He stood by the bed, unsure of whether to undress or not. He didn’t want to make Chandler uncomfortable, but he usually just slept in boxers.

“Uhm, Chandler?”

“Yeah?” He asked, looking through the pile of shirts.

“You don’t mind if I just wear my boxers, do you?” Andrew asked awkwardly.

“Dude, it’s fine, I was wondering the same thing though,” he laughed.

They both took off their shirts and jeans, discarding them. Chandler got into bed first, he seemed to be moving his feet under the blankets, fidgeting again. He seemed excited, even though he should be exhausted. Andrew shut off the light, and made his way to the bed.

“Goodnight, Chandler,” Andrew said quietly, maintaining a healthy space between their bodies.

“Night, Andy,” Chandler whispered.

They lie in silence for a while before Chandler spoke once more, “Thanks again. I don’t know who else I would’ve talked about that with.”

“You’re welcome. I feel the same,” Andrew answered. He wouldn’t have felt right talking about the scene with anyone else. It felt personal—something that belonged to the two of them.

Chandler smiled to himself; he thought the worst of it was over. He didn’t think he’d need to call on Andrew for help, but he was glad he was staying anyways. Andrew had always been kind to him. A role model. It didn’t surprise him that the man had known just what to say to ease his worry. Andrew’s presence alone was soothing.

Andrew was on the same page. He would’ve likely still been upset if Chandler hadn’t come to him; the boy had erased almost all of his unease, and now he could finally sleep. The bed was comfortable and he wasn’t so lonely with the boy beside him. He drifted off easily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, yay for sleepovers!!


End file.
